Caster wheels are mounted in several different ways, such as by inserting a stem from caster wheel mount into the bottom of a table leg for light loads. Another way, for heavy loads, is to attach caster wheel mount plate on the bottom side of cart platforms.
When the caster wheel mount plate is attached on the bottom or underside of a cart platform, the caster wheel hub and wheel holder legs are then free to swivel or pivot as required on moving the cart platform. When the caster wheel mount plate is attached to the cart bottom, the caster wheel hub and mount therefor is attached to the mount plate by means of a pin and ball bearings held in a periphery around the caster pin to allow for pivoting of caster wheel mount.
Up to now problems of corrosion or rusting of the ball bearings and the races in which the ball bearings are held, has been encountered in industrial environments such as water, steam, etc.
This invention discloses caster wheel apparatus having two groups of ball bearings, one group being load carrying ball bearings and the other group of ball bearings being swivel ball bearings. As will be disclosed, the swivel ball bearings do not carry any load but serve only to allow swiveling of the caster wheel mount.
This present invention is to disclose caster wheel apparatus wherein the bearings are protected from water splashage and the bearings are so mounted to provide load carrying bearings, and swivel bearings, and further the pivot or swivel bearings are so mounted to allow ease of swiveling of the caster wheel yoke or horn, and to reduce wear of the swivel mount.